The invention relates to a focusing device for a light receiving device having at least one lens device and having an actuation device characterized in that the actuation device can be used to displace at least one element arranged in the light path and having a mass which is less than that of the lens device.
Focusing devices of the type mentioned here are known. They effect a displacement of a lens device which interacts with the light receiving device and is relatively heavy. It has emerged that focusing devices of this type are thus too sluggish and are often too inaccurate as well.